Deep affection
by x-jooles-x
Summary: Sasuke felt the burning sensation behind his eyes as he held his teammate in his arms gently. He looked down at Naruto’s face, sweat and blood mixing together. “Naruto…you better live.." A sasukeXNaruto...not good at summaries :3 please read&review!


Sasuke felt the burning sensation behind his eyes as he held his teammate in his arms gently. He looked down at Naruto's face, sweat and blood mixing together. "Naruto…you better live… or I swear to fucking god I'll…I'll…" Sasuke's voice broke as a small trickle of tears fell onto the unconscious boy's face.

Naruto shivered as the rain soaked through both of the boys' clothing. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared down at Naruto, "Dobe…fucking idiot…I told you not to…I said I could do it myself…" he said as he hastily wiped the tears away. He looked up at the sheets of rain that pelted down like small bullets.

"…Chh…S-sasuke…" Naruto winced as he struggled to lift his hand to his chest that seared with pain. Sasuke looked down at Naruto angrily. "Naruto! What the hell I told you not to but you did anyway! What the hell is your problem?! You're such a fucking idiot…" Sasuke's expression softened when he saw the pain that was etched across Naruto's face.

Naruto gave Sasuke a shaky smile, his wet blonde hair matted onto his head protector. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth as he spoke in struggled words. "S-sasuke-kun?" he said softly, his breath coming out in shallow raspy gasps.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in frustration. "Naruto! Shut up! I don't even care anymore don't talk!" His mind was racing with worry as he looked down at Naruto who was soaked in blood sweat and rain. Naruto's mouth and neck had angry gashes across almost every area. Blood pumped out of the deeper wounds and some had already healed from kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto's eyes were trying to close but Naruto was determined to stay awake for at least another ten minutes. He was still smiling when sasuke told him to shut up. "S-sasuke…I'm glad you…I-I…I'm glad you're b-back. I dunno what- AUGHH…FUCK!" Naruto yelped out in pain, his hand flying towards his chest.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he bent over Naruto's bloodied face. He glared down at his ripped clothing; there was a nasty burn right where Naruto's heart was. Sasuke felt a deep feeling of dismay and panic. Orochimaru had used a technique that Sasuke didn't even know about. A heavy wave of helplessness and discourage washed over sasuke. Everything felt so hopeless.

"Sasuke…am I gonna be alright? I-I can't really tell cause I…haha...well I can't really feel much of anything except for the pain. But I-I'm sure I can h-handle it, hehe…right S-sasuke?" Naruto had never been pessimistic even when he was just barely crossing the lines of life and death. Naruto smiled as he lowered his eyes to his body.

Sasuke softly smirked and nodded silently. He couldn't find any words of encouragement. Right now he forgot about Itachi, about the mangekyou sharingan, right now he just wanted Naruto to stand up and be as stupid and annoying as he usually was.

"I-I'm pr…I'm pretty beaten up huh? I-I guess my F-Fu-u-ton…rasen…sh-shuriken…wasn't g-good enough. I'll get it...n-next time!" he said determinedly as he gave Sasuke a thumbs up. He winced and dropped his hand quickly. "It hurts to m-move but-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke practically screamed in Naruto's ear, despite how much Sasuke was worried he couldn't stand to hear Naruto's ever optimistic and hopeful promises of the future. Sasuke slightly doubted if Naruto would make it. 'But then again, it is Uzumaki Naruto after all' Sasuke thought proudly as he stared up at the darkened sky.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an expression of annoyance. "Teme…don't tell m-me to shut...t-to shut up" he growled as Sasuke put his hands under Naruto's arms and lifted him up. Sasuke sat Naruto's body on his lap for a moment before fully lifting him up in an upright position. Naruto let out a short but loud yelp.

"S-sorry" Sasuke mumbled as he threw Naruto's arm over his shoulder. "Can you walk or do I have to carry you?" he said as he turned his head to his loyal companion and best friend. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and almost lifeless. "I-I can walk! I- I really don't need your help-p…Sasuke" he stuttered painfully as he removed his arm from Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's arm flew out to grab a hold of Naruto's ripped shirt but Naruto stumbled forward and fell into a thick puddle of mud. Sasuke waited for three seconds, hoping Naruto would get up. When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke almost jumped forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulder roughly, brining him up from the mud.

Naruto's eyes were closed and his heart beat was very faint. Sasuke could sense that Naruto was slowly dying and if he didn't reach a medic nin or a hospital soon…Naruto would surely succumb to death. Sasuke picked Naruto's limp body up and flung him over his back. He was heavy of course but Sasuke could manage. Once Naruto was positioned enough so that Sasuke could move around, Sasuke left. The field that they were in was only a few miles from Konoha. Sasuke had a sixty percent chance of saving Naruto's life.

-00-

"Can I see him?! You haven't let me in all night! What the fuck are you doing anyway? I just want to see him!" Sasuke protested loudly as he violently pushed past the shocked nurses and the pathetic doctors as he raced down the hall to Naruto's room. It had been six hours since Naruto had entered Konoha hospital.

He skidded around the corner and found the room quickly. He flung the door open and shut it, the heavy wooden door making a loud noise as it slammed against the door frame. Sasuke bent down at the side of the bed and placed his hand gently on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto…" he whispered softly as he brushed the blonde strands of hair from the younger boy's forehead. An IV line was connected to Naruto's wrist and a machine that breathed for him was hooked up to his mouth.

The gashes and other wounds were cleaned and bandaged but some bled through the gauze. Tears welled behind his eyes and he didn't bother to stop them. Guilt and shame flowed through his body, mixing with his blood and pumping in and out of his vengeful heart.

The machine beeped constantly; reminding Sasuke that Naruto was still alive. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's arm, letting the tears flow freely onto him. A slight movement from the bed made Sasuke almost jump up in hope. "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke almost gasped as he stood up and bowed his head over Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes fluttered for a moment and then ceased. Sasuke felt his heart sink. The doctors and nurses told him that Naruto was in a deep coma, but Sasuke didn't care he knew that Naruto would wake up soon. Sasuke's eyes rested on Naruto's wrapped chest. Blood seeped through the gauze and trickled down Naruto's bare chest and towards his navel.

Sasuke smirked and wiped it away. He brushed his fingers on his pants and sat down on the bed next to the unconscious boy. He placed his hand on Naruto's wound, not bothering to wipe away the tears that clung to his eye lashes. Sasuke watched carefully as he saw the flicker of Naruto's eyelids again.

"Nmph…" Naruto's voice was soft and faint. "S…sasuke…I'm glad" Naruto was still unconscious but a clear smile lifted the corners of his lips. Sasuke felt his heart cramp up as he watched his best friend lie in the hospital bed. "Even a coma couldn't stop the kid from smiling" Sasuke said with disbelief as he too smiled.

-00-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly, as if heavy weights replaced his eyelids. He groaned, he didn't know exactly where he was for the time being. "Nhm…ph…where…where am I?" he asked himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his bandaged hand. He heard birds cooing off in the distance, this made him smile somewhat.

He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Once he could see clearly without being blinded, he looked around the completely white room; bouquets of flowers were on his bedside. 'I'm…in the hospital?' he asked himself with wonder as he rested his attention on the yellow flowers that were left by Hinata.

He closed his eyes slightly. It seemed that she was the only one to visit him. He frowned slightly when the thought occurred to him. 'How come sakura or even…Kakashi-sensei…they didn't even drop by. Maybe they did…Ugh I barely remember anything. I don't even know why the hell I'm here' he thought angrily.

'Friends are supposed to visit you…' His eyes lowered to the wrinkled bed sheets. He wondered how long he had been in the hospital for when the door swung open violently. Naruto's eyes shot wide open in surprise. There stood his long missed friend Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're awake" Sasuke said in his usually cool voice. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. For a slight moment he almost thought he was dreaming. "S-sasuke?! What- when…SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto's emotions were over flowing as he flung himself around Sasuke's neck. He felt stupid crying into Sasuke's shoulder but he couldn't force the tears back.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then he felt his arms wrapping gently around Naruto's back. He felt his face grow hot and his eyes sting. It'd been awhile since they actually held a conversation without beating each other senseless. Tears started to swim on his eyelashes but he brushed them away quickly.

"S-sorry Naruto…kun" Sasuke murmured softly into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded slightly and still clung tightly to Sasuke. Sasuke felt moisture on his neck and realized that Naruto was crying. He closed his eyes in relief. 'How could I ever be so blind? Revenge…was all I wanted. But if I hadn't been so caught up in my own self pity, maybe then…Maybe this would never have happened.' Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground as he entered a state of deep guilt and shame.

"Sasuke…why am I here?" Naruto's voice was quiet and timid. Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's deep crystal blue eyes that were swimming with tears. He furrowed his brow and punched Naruto lightly on the cheek. "Don't cry dobe…you look like a girl when you do that" he said playfully. He remember when he had said the same line ten years ago…

-00-

Crystal blue eyes stared blankly out at the playground. He sat on the swing swaying softly back and forth. He was always alone. Tears were usually seen streaked down his cheeks as he sat alone. He was used to it though, the others bothering and belittling him. Naruto Uzumaki was a neglected and uncared for child.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, his eyes shut to block out the annoying cooing of the girls surrounding him. His expression was that of a bored and annoyed boy that wished to be alone. He opened an eye and glanced across the playground. A small blond haired boy sat silently on the swing, his eyes lowered to his feet.

Sasuke got up and pushed gently past the girls. He made his way through the other children and stood above the sullen looking boy. "Uzumaki...Naruto right? Keh...you look really pathetic just sitting there, how come you aren't being loud and noisy like you always are?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

Naruto flinched slightly as a raven-haired boy approached him, He looked up slightly his eyes eventually landing on the Uchiha's knees. He felt weak, sullied, and pointless. He didn't feel the will to live anymore. 'I'm worthless.' The blonde thought to himself as the young Uchiha started talking

Sasuke bent down and looked at the boy with a feeling of slight discomfort. He never really cared if anyone cried; he simply shrugged it off and judged them as weak. But the boy that was sitting on the swing, silently shedding his tears sort of tugged at Sasuke's heart.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's hand that was wiping the tears away and offered a small smirk. "Hang out with me...maybe then you'll actually talk...you talked before...I heard you...but...whatever just follow me" he said as he tugged the boy's arm, making him stand up. He saw the scared look in Naruto's eyes and it made him wonder what exactly happened.

He dragged Naruto across the schoolyard and past all the glaring eyes; He didn't really care though because all of them were stupid and worthless to him. But the Uzumaki kid seemed different…He seemed a lot like Sasuke. 'Mother…Father….' He thought ruefully as he looked back at the timid boy.

Naruto was now practically being dragged across the school yard by the dark haired boy. His tear weren't flowing as hard anymore. He wanted to say something and talk to the boy, but it felt as though a thick branch was stuck down his throat.

Naruto slightly tugged at the Uchiha's hand slowing him down a little bit. When the Uchiha turned around he tilted his head to the right a little and shyly looked at his feet again, he was afraid to meet the taller and older boy's eyes for if he did, he wasn't sure if the Uchiha boy would except him or cast him away like all the other children did.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around when he felt the gentle tug of the smaller boy's hand. "What is it?" he muttered this question even though he knew he wouldn't get any response. he rolled his eyes and slightly bent forward so he could meet the timid gaze of the smaller boy.

Tears filled along the lining of his eyes, dropping without a moments warning. He hastily pulled his hand away from the raven-haired boys hand. He collapsed to his knees; now letting the tears roam free. Some fell onto his hands and others soaked into the ground.

Sasuke turned around and watched the younger boy drop to his knees. He watched as the tears escaped the boy's eyes and fall to the ground, making small circles as they absorbed into the pavement. He smiled and bent down on his own knees and placed a hand on Uzumaki's shoulder.

Don't cry dobe...you look like a girl when you do that' he said as he used his other hand to wipe away Naruto's tears. He smirked softly since he didn't like smiling. "You seem to be crying a lot lately huh? Just stick with me and I'll make sure no one hurts you. I mean I am pretty tough, I train lots," he said as he offered him a proud smirk. He gave Naruto thumbs up and tilted his head. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he said as he grinned widely. For the first time since attending the academy, Naruto Uzumaki smiled.

-00-

Sasuke replayed that over and over in his head, the last sentence repeating over and over. 'I promise I won't let anyone hurt you…' Sasuke's inner child echoed. 'I failed that…You almost died and it was my fault' he blamed himself completely. He felt a small tug on his shirt just as he had ten years ago.

He pulled back and looked down at the proud shinobi. He wondered how many times Naruto had come close to dying as he stared into his eyes. 'Naruto…I'm sorry…I failed you too many times' he wished he could speak those words but it felt as if a hand from deep inside of him clasped the words in a fist and wouldn't let them out.

Naruto's face was black and blue but he still gave Sasuke a toothy grin. "I'm glad you're back!" he said happily as he looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He could see the remnants of tears on the ends of Sasuke's thick lashes. "Haha…ahahaha…" his quiet chuckle was enough to set Sasuke off.

"What?! What is it that you find so damn amusing?!" Sasuke growled as he pinned Naruto down onto the bed. Naruto let out bursts of laughter, as Sasuke grew even angrier. "TELL ME YOU DOBE!" Sasuke yelled loudly into Naruto's face.

Naruto only laughed as he stared up at Sasuke's face. He studied it carefully, taking in every small detail. "You were crying…" he finally panted from laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened in embarrassed surprise, "I….NO I WASN'T YOU DOBE!!!!" he said indignantly as small drops of saliva landed onto Naruto's face.

"Ew Sasuke-kun…" Naruto muttered as he brought a hand up to wipe it away. Suddenly Naruto froze up in pain. His face twisted in anguish as a small suffered yelp escaped his lips. Sasuke shot his hand to Naruto's forehead and stroked it soothingly.

Naruto looked up at him through watery eyes. The pain was slowly receding, letting Naruto unclench the bars of the bedside. Once the pain was gone he half expected Sasuke to stop stroking his forehead. But all Sasuke did was smile reassuringly at Naruto like he used to. When they were a team.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto murmured softly as he watched the older boy look down at him affectionately. A sudden flash back of their first kiss replayed in Naruto's mind. Naruto didn't realize it but the same scenario was already repeating in Sasuke's head, playing with emotions and tugging at old secrets.

Sasuke remembered when he had dragged Naruto out behind Ichiraku and pinned the boy against the wall. 'WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY FOR YOU?!" he had cried. Naruto had blushed and shook his head bewilderedly.

"I don't know and I really want to because this feeling for you won't go away! I feel as if I'm acknowledged and accepted when I'm with you Sasuke! You make me feel so…complete" Naruto had murmured as they embraced each other in a long affectionate kiss.

But it had been eight years already. Sasuke was only thirteen and Naruto twelve. He didn't notice it but they both forcefully shook their heads, as if trying to erase the images and memories that both boy's were mentally viewing.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, his eyes filled with care and acceptance. Naruto caught his eye and returned the same amount of affection and care. Their eyes met and locked together for a moment. It was sure that they were going to kiss. Sasuke could sense it.

'So long…I don't know why I was so selfish to leave…when I have someone so important in front of me, someone who just laid their life down for me…' sasuke thought as he leaned in. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the warm touch of Sasuke's hand tilting his chin up.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sakura and Sai bounded in. "OH YOU'RE AWAKE NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura cried as she pushed past Sasuke and enveloped Naruto in a long secure hug. Naruto and Sakura had been together for two years and Naruto had been quite happy. But now that Sasuke was back…could their deep affection for each other blossom? Or would it all be crushed by the single kiss of a cherry blossom?


End file.
